


Can't Fight This Feeling

by ZankieForLifeBaby



Series: The View from the Other Side [5]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZankieForLifeBaby/pseuds/ZankieForLifeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“@FrankieJGrande omg” - Zachary Rance (11/10/14)</p><p>“I'm changing my name to Franz, bye” - Zachary Rance (11/11/14)</p><p>“But biggest thank you to @ranceypants for being my other half. [kissing face emoji] #zankie” - Frankie J. Grande (11/13/14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't fight this feeling any longer  
> And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
> What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
> I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
> I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
> I said there is no reason for my fear  
> Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
> You give my life direction  
> You make everything so clear

Zach jostled in his seat, his fists instantly relaxing as he looked over and out the window. He let out a long breath, hoping it would help loosen the tight ball of anxiety that had wound itself in his stomach. He had been certain that being on solid ground again would help, but he’d been wrong. The momentary comfort of arriving safely on the ground had only provided a temporary wave of relief. Sure, maybe his body would stay intact for this flight, but he still had to face the rest of this day and that was beginning to feel increasingly daunting and it wasn’t even noon yet.

Logan was sitting next to him, a mischievous smile glued to his face as he was busy on his phone. Zach could tell he was texting, no doubt setting up his night out tonight. Zach pulled his own phone free of his pocket. He switched off airplane mode and waited for something to happen. There were a few texts, mostly from various people he didn’t care about. His PR team kept texting him, but he couldn’t care less what they had to say. His mother had texted too. He didn’t even bother to read that text as he plowed through, catching a message from the segment producer at ET. Zach read that one carefully, noting that it was actually rather nonspecific, just a quick thank you and gentle reminder to film as instructed. Zach’s gaze slid down to his texts with Frankie. Nothing new. It had been a full day now with nothing.

Zach felt his stomach constrict again as the plane arrived, the seatbelt sign went off and many people crowded into the aisle. Logan was one of them, climbing over Zach so he could push his way back and lean against the seat of the man across the aisle from Zach. Logan clearly had decided to use the opportunity to loudly flirt with the pretty girl in the seat behind the man. Zach could only roll his eyes half heartedly as his sight drifted back down to his text messages. He and Frankie hadn’t been communicating well for a few days. Zach didn’t know if it was his fault or Frankie’s, but he supposed it didn’t matter. He was miserable either way. Zach hated sending the first text. He hated the waiting and he definitely didn’t want to be a bother. He knew he could be a bit much, and well, that was probably an understatement lately. He typed carefully, staring at the short message for longer than was healthy before he hit send: “I’m here. I’ll see you tonight.”

* * *

Zach was glad when AJ’s apartment door swung shut, Logan’s retreating figure disappearing down the hall, his middle finger held up in the air. AJ had already moved into the living room and Zach followed, tossing himself across the couch like it was his own place. “Make yourself comfortable,” AJ commented, raising an eyebrow at Zach. Zach smiled at AJ, his body relaxing just a bit more than before now that Logan was gone. All he had to do now was wait—all fucking day. Cody was coming soon, so at least that would distract him as he checked his phone for what felt like the hundredth time. Frankie still hadn’t responded. Zach’s anxiety was building. He wanted to call Frankie, but he couldn’t imagine that would end up being a good idea.

“Dude?” AJ tried tentatively. Zach was completely zoned out, staring at his phone, the screen now black. Zach jerked his head up quickly at the sound. “Hey man, I mean, don’t take this the wrong way and I totally get it, but, you’ve been kind of a mess lately,” AJ added, his face sympathetic.

Zach only nodded in nominal agreement. He’d heard that from everyone for almost a week now. He was getting a little tired of it. What did people want from him? His life was turning completely upside down. He had so many different groups of people demanding different actions, but none of them were what he actually wanted. To add to that, Frankie had been distant for a few days and it was eating at him. He wasn’t sure if Frankie was just too busy or if he actually didn’t want to talk to him. Zach knew he had put his foot in his mouth, rather egregiously, a few times lately. He wouldn’t actually be surprised if Frankie just didn’t want to talk to him right now. Was Frankie going to leave him like his mom kept warning? He’d spent way longer than he wanted to admit on the phone with Caleb over the last few days. That’s when he knew it was bad, when he let _Beast Mode Cowboy_ play _Beast Mode Therapist_. He had been on the edge of a complete breakdown more than a few times, or at least, that’s what he was told. All he knew was this was not how things were supposed to turn out.

“It’s going to be better soon,” Zach lied. The skeptical quirk of AJ’s lip told Zach he hadn’t done a very good job with the lie, but he had to try to force himself to believe it. He’d never make it through weeks of this with Frankie in such close proximity. He had to somehow believe that being here, seeing Frankie, touching Frankie again, would somehow cure all of his problems.

AJ opened his mouth to speak again when there was a loud knock on the door. Zach jumped from the sofa, rushing to the door, a wide and genuine smile stretched on his face. “Calzone!” Zach greeted as he threw the door wide. Cody stepped into Zach’s embrace without a thought. Zach held on possibly a bit longer than he should have and Cody’s comforting pat on the back made Zach feel like a child who was being handled carefully lest he explode. Zach scowled briefly before Cody stuck his hand out, demanding Zach do the _Sweet Life_ handshake. Zach laughed as he went through the motions, stumbling over a few moves since he hadn’t done it in over a month.

“We gotta get that handshake right before the meet and greet in a couple weeks,” Cody commented, moving into the living room and shaking AJ’s hand. Zach made hasty introductions as the pair of them took seats on the sofa. Cody’s phone started to ring a few minutes later. Zach recognized the voice on the other end in an instant. _Frankie was calling Cody._ Zach pulled his phone out again, noticing the lack of response to his earlier text. Cody got off the couch, walking to the kitchen to continue to the call. It took all of Zach’s willpower not to follow, a cruel stinging in his eyes as he tried to hold back tears. AJ reached out to pat at Zach’s arm and Zach glanced away quickly, refusing to acknowledge the comfort.

As Cody reemerged from the kitchen, Zach phone vibrated in his hand. It was Frankie. “Can’t wait! [kissing face emoji]” read the short text. Zach would’ve been excited at the text just five minutes ago, but now it felt like a consolation prize. He wasn’t jealous of Cody. He really wasn’t. He just hated that Frankie was shutting him out. Maybe he’d been unstable for the last few days, but he was better now and he was here to see Frankie for fuck’s sake.

“We’ve got a gig!” Cody announced brightly, his face shining.

“What?!” Zach exclaimed, his eyes going wide. Frankie had called Cody to discuss a job and left him out of the loop. Zach could feel his anger rising slowly.

“Call Frankie. He wants to explain it to you,” Cody replied. Zach’s eyes lifted and Cody was still smiling brightly, nodding his head at Zach’s phone. “Go ahead, call your boyfriend. He’s expecting you to call,” Cody continued.

Zach glanced up at AJ who jerked his head towards the hallway. “You can talk in my room if you want,” AJ offered. Zach nodded and moved down the hall, pressing the button to call Frankie quickly.

“Hi love,” Frankie answered cheerfully after one ring. Zach found himself wondering if the cheer was genuine. Sometimes it was hard to tell with Frankie, especially when he couldn’t see his face.

Zach heard himself let out a deep sigh as he gathered his thoughts, but ultimately abandoned any reason as the words tumbled out of his mouth, “Babe. Hi. I miss you. Why did you call Cody and not me?” Zach wished he’d kept the last bit in. He didn’t want to actually sound like the teenaged girl he felt like sometimes.

“I wanted to make sure he had made it to the city already. Seriously, please don’t overthink this,” Frankie tried, the exasperation palpable through the phone. Zach felt his heart drop a little at the sound. There was a beat of silence before Frankie kept talking, “Anyway! I got a call from my friend Andy, he hosts a show on Bravo. Have you heard of it? “Watch What Happens Live!”?”

Zach murmured a quick no before Frankie launched into an explanation of the show and how Andy needed bartenders for filming today. He’d be out of town and was going to pre-record a couple of shows but his bartenders had dropped out. He’d called to ask Frankie, but clearly Frankie couldn’t do it, so he’d volunteered Zach and Cody. “It’ll be great baby. You’ll be great. And on national TV,” Frankie encouraged. Zach could almost see Frankie’s smile, his eyes widening to convince Zach to do something. To be honest, he didn’t need too much convincing. This was a great opportunity, but it made him nervous too.

“He’s your friend?” Zach asked. Frankie replied affirmatively before Zach dropped his voice a bit, asking the question he was afraid to know the answer to, “Does he know?” Zach mumbled.

Frankie sighed again, his voice taking on the tone that Zach had heard him use to placate Ari’s dogs. “Your story is not mine to tell, so no, at least not explicitly. However, he’s a smart, openly gay man who will undoubtedly have looked you up even more before you get there. So will he know…maybe?” Frankie answered. Zach was quiet, his mind racing through all of the possibilities. He didn’t want to get caught in a sticky situation on a national TV show. “Zach,” Frankie murmured. Zach hummed quietly. “Be Zach Attack for all I care. Just do the show. It’ll be good for you,” Frankie promised.

“Okay,” Zach agreed.

“Perfect! I have to go love. You’ll be amazing,” Frankie said quickly, his voice sounding distracted.

“I love you. I can’t wait to see you tonight,” Zach tried, not wanting the call to end.

“Love you too. Me too. Text me AJ’s address. Dom’s on his way to take you and Cody to the studio for the show,” Frankie rattled off quickly. Zach agreed and the call was over before he knew it. He sat silently, quietly psyching himself up. Zach Attack almost always got him in trouble, but it was kind of his only means of survival sometimes. Zach smiled weakly at the blue and pink heart that Frankie had texted him after he sent AJ’s address. He was still there. Frankie was still there, at least for now.

* * *

Zach had been more than a little anxious to meet Dom. Dom was Frankie’s Ex and more importantly, still a close friend. Zach tried to push his worries aside, focusing on something other than their former relationship status. Zach was pleasantly surprised at how at ease he was with Dom. Well, maybe surprised wasn’t the right word. He was pretty sure they’d at least get along since he was one of Frankie’s friends and thus far no one in Frankie’s life had come even close to being anything less than amazing, but it was kind of a different dynamic. When Zach discovered how alike he and Dom were, things made a bit more sense. An echo of Frankie’s voice insisting that he’d really like Dom kept playing in his mind. Zach wanted to hate that Frankie was always right.

They’d taken the subway to the studio. Zach was all for avoiding as much cold weather as he possibly could. The conversation had carried on unusually well. There were a few lulls, but Dom seemed to fill them in seamlessly, asking plenty of questions about Zach’s plans and Cody’s too. Dom had a warm smile and Zach felt like he could be himself as he relaxed as much as he could into the hard plastic seats. Watching the dark walls of the subway tunnel pass by became strangely soothing. He felt his worries begin to ebb.

It all changed on a dime when they emerged into the sunlight again. The big buildings and large crowds amped up Zach’s anxiety again as Dom lead the way to the studio. They passed through security and they were shown to a dressing room off of a long hallway. Cody crashed on the nearest couch while Zach paced a little. He was building up his own anxiety. He knew it. He always did it. As much as he didn’t want to care what anyone else thought of him, or of his relationship with Frankie, he still did. Dom tried to steer the conversation toward the show tonight, hoping that it would calm Zach, but Dom realized pretty quickly that it seemed to be doing the opposite. He tried to change the subject again, but it didn’t seem to be helping.

Just a few minutes after their arrival, there was a small knock on the doorframe, a head peering around the corner of the open door. Dom greeted the man warmly and based on Zach’s quick internet search, he was certain it had to be Andy. The man was smaller than Zach had expected; they were almost the exact same height. Zach tried to smile warmly, taking Andy’s offered hand. Cody greeted Andy quickly before resuming his seat. Andy thanked them for filling in on short notice. Zach tried to play it off, but Andy was suddenly asking about Frankie and Zach could feel his face heating up. He stumbled over a response that he offered to a question he couldn’t even remember. 

Zach tried to recover, but found himself blurting out, “Your suit is fantastic. You look great. Seriously, so good.”

Andy laughed quietly, taking a step closer to Zach. “Well aren’t you cute. So handsome. I bet you look great in anything,” Andy countered, his eyes flashing. Zach’s blood rushed through his veins at the compliment, his pride bounding to the surface before his face turned pink in embarrassment at the open flirtation. Zach dropped his gaze, stammering to find the right words to respond. Andy laughed quietly, cocking his head to the side, his eyes raking down Zach’s body. “Frankie better lock you up…before I steal you away,” Andy taunted. 

Zach felt the color drain from his face at the remark. Zach felt like he was exposed and it was terrifying. Suddenly, Andy smiled a little and nodded quickly, telling the boys that he’d see them on the set. Zach sank into the sofa as soon as Andy was gone. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Dom, a warm smile on his face as he nodded and uttered something encouraging. Zach wasn’t sure how he was going to make it through this until he remembered Frankie suggesting he become Zach Attack: loud, brash, and excessively obnoxious. Zach seemed to nod to himself as he rose from the sofa, his head held higher, his walk looser as he made his way to the set. Cody followed a pace behind, shaking his head as Zach greeted one of the girls sitting in the front row.

* * *

Zach needed a drink. He was so glad that show was over. Zach though the taping had actually gone pretty well and Dom’s agreement had thankfully seemed to satisfy his need for reassurance. Zach was grateful for Dom’s calming presence. He made a mental note to thank Frankie for that. In the end, even he was surprised that he actually kind of liked Andy. Andy was just enough of an asshole for Zach to appreciate him, but playing Zach Attack was not how Zach had wanted to spend this day. He’d always hoped he’d get off the plane and somehow Frankie would be waiting for him. Realistically, he knew that wasn’t going to happen, but that didn’t stop him from wishing.

Zach looked at his phone again, seeing the single word Frankie could be bothered to text him after the selfie he’d sent from the set. “Cute” it read and it made Zach want to crawl in a hole. If Frankie didn’t want him to come, he wished he would just say it. Frankie had arranged other activities for Zach when Zach would’ve been happy to sit on Frankie’s couch and watch him do just about anything, but instead Cody seemed to be tasked with babysitting him with an assist from Dom. Dom was nice and all, but he wasn’t Frankie.

Zach was brooding by the time they reached the bar. Dom had separated with them after they got off the subway in Times Square. Cody and Zach were the first to arrive at the bar. Zach declined a drink, but Cody insisted, ordering a beer for Zach. Zach took a few sips, but decided it wasn’t going to do much for his anxiety, abandoning it as soon as Caleb came crashing through the door. Caleb was hanging all over Zach and his excitement soon became infectious. Zach found himself genuinely smiling and laughing as Caleb made more outlandish claims. Cody seemed to notice as he clapped Zach on the back again.

Zach suddenly remembered his duty for the night and pulled his phone out. He got a waitress to film them as he talked to the camera, Caleb crashing the scene before his cue. Zach was laughing as they turned the camera off. He felt more at ease surrounded by Cody and Caleb. He had nothing to hide and it felt like he had dropped a weight from his shoulders. A few minutes later, Derrick walked through the door, rubbing his hands together before clapping as he approached the group. “My boys,” Derrick remarked before Cody and Caleb swept him away in a hug. Zach hugged Derrick too, grinning at the trio around him.

There was some quick small talk and Zach couldn’t resist imitating Pao Pao when Caleb told him that she was coming tonight. Caleb was the first to check his watch, noting that the show was starting soon. Zach pulled his jacket on, running his hand through his hair hastily, catching his reflection in the mirror behind the bar. A black SUV had pulled up outside the bar a few minutes ago and Caleb walked confidently to the car, opening the door and sliding in. Derrick and Jana followed with Cody and Zach the last to get in. There was loud music playing in the car, but Zach’s mind was too occupied to pay attention. He stared down at the phone in his hand again, lighting the screen up briefly before shoving it back in his pocket. As they pulled up to the theater a few short minutes later, Zach reached for his phone again, typing before he could think about it a second longer. “Break a leg. I love you,” Zach sent quickly. When he looked up everyone had left the car and he was alone. He stayed seated, head in his hands, feeling sweat built up along his hairline as his head started to feel too light.

* * *

Frankie was backstage, pacing a little. He was nervous. Frankie was trying to convince himself that the nerves were healthy. He knew it was normal. He’d been doing theater long enough to know that this was his normal, but he couldn’t deny that it felt amplified tonight. He wished that Ari was here right now. She knew how to calm him down the best by just being her goofy self. Instead he heard his phone beep again. He glanced down at Zach’s name. He couldn’t deal with Zach right now. He was too busy. He had too much going on and Zach clinging to him like a pubescent teenage girl was not helping. He read the text quickly. It was sweet and simple. He’d respond—later.

Joan peeked around the doorframe, knocking against the wood. Frankie startled quickly, before moving to hug her. One of the understudies was sitting at the make-up table, playing with his phone. Frankie glanced back apologetically. The room really wasn’t big enough for visitors, especially when he shared it, but Frankie supposed tonight was special. Joan hugged him tightly, informing him that Nonna was seated and that she’d seen a bunch of Frankie’s friends as they arrived. Frankie nodded at the news. “How’s Zach?” Frankie asked quietly. He was nervous that Zach was going to be a disaster. His mind kept replaying two possible paths for the night—each it’s own brand of bad. One, Zach didn’t show and Frankie’s heart was broken, or, two, Zach showed and something set him off, leaving Frankie to pick up the pieces on what was supposed to be his night.

Joan opened her mouth to answer, when one of the girls in the show approached the doorway. She was holding a large bouquet of roses. “These got delivered to our dressing room by mistake,” she explained, holding out the bouquet with an envelope emblazoned with his name firmly attached. Frankie took it curiously, seeing his name on the front. He eyed Joan quietly and she shook her head no. Frankie passed the flowers to her, extracting the card from the envelope. He read quietly.

_F—_

_Break a leg Rose. I can’t wait to watch you shine._

_I love you._

_Z_

Frankie felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, but he held them back, sniffling briefly before he looked back up at Joan who had clearly read the card over Frankie’s shoulder. “Make sure Zach’s okay?” Frankie asked. Joan nodded, half hugging Frankie again before she passed him the roses. 

“Break a leg,” Joan added in parting as Frankie kissed her cheek goodbye. Frankie smelled the flowers, turning around to lay them across the table. He paused, staring briefly in the mirror, before reaching down to grab his phone. He texted Zach quickly, “I love you too. Thank you for the flowers. They’re beautiful babe.”

Zach’s head jerked up quickly at the vibration in his hand. He read Frankie’s text three times, a smile spreading across his face. A second vibration brought a picture of Frankie with a rose clenched between his teeth. Zach couldn’t stop smiling now, his heart beating quickly as he slid from the seat in the SUV without a second thought, opening the door quickly. He was grateful when he discovered that the wall of people that had been filling the sidewalk on their arrival had thinned considerably. Zach put his head down, walking quickly to the entrance, not chancing a look around. 

At the door, he realized that the large crowd had simply relocated. He swallowed roughly, willing his feet to move when he spotted Caleb a few feet ahead of him. He joined the group quickly, avoiding eye contact with anyone else. He could feel his heart beat picking up as it felt like the crowd was pressing in on him. He was ready to bolt when he felt a hand grip his arm. He looked up sharply, unsure how to handle the intrusion, but his eyes softened instantly as they landed on Joan’s. Zach allowed Joan to wrap her arm with his as he walked quietly beside her as she led him down the aisle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stand with your hand on my waist line  
> It's a scene and we're out here in plain sight  
> I can hear them whisper as we pass by  
> It's a bad sign, bad sign  
> Something happens when everybody finds out  
> See the vultures circling dark clouds  
> Love's a fragile little flame, it could burn out  
> It could burn out 
> 
> Cause they got the cages, they got the boxes  
> And guns  
> They are the hunters, we are the foxes  
> And we run
> 
> Baby, I know places we won't be found  
> And they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down  
> Cause I, I know places we can hide  
> I know places, I know places

All of the chatter around the theater was filling Zach’s head with a steady buzz, drowning out his own thoughts and worries. He still found his ears perking at the mention of his name, at the mention of Frankie’s name. He’d been separated from Joan when they’d made it to the front of the theater and although he didn’t want to admit it, he was thankful for the large security guard standing in the aisle, blocking fans and giving him at least a modicum of space to call his own, to clear his head. He waited a minute before he crossed a few seats to greet Nonna. She’d smiled widely at him as he approached.

“Glad to see you actually made it,” Nonna commented, an eyebrow lifting knowingly. Zach blushed a bit, his lips parting in a smile. The gentle prodding was comfortable; he liked it. She wasn’t treating him like a breakable and that was his favorite thing right now. He held on to the back of an empty seat, putting his weight in his arms as he leaned down closer to her.

“You know I’d never miss it on purpose,” Zach countered, his voice dropping conspiratorially. The wide, adoring smile she gave him felt like a reward he didn’t even know he’d wanted. She reached up, her fingers brushing against the left side of his face before she was cradling his cheek in her palm. 

She smiled wryly now, as she offered some parting advice, “Good. Now, don’t mess it up.”

Zach laughed quietly, nodding his head in agreement. He resisted the urge to lean down and kiss her cheek, fearing the familiarity that he had built up with her would be too obvious in the sea of cameras around them. He promised to see her later as he made his way back to his seat. Joan pat his shoulder soothingly after he passed. He had to halfway climb over Caleb who was obnoxiously telling Nonna and Joan about how Frankie had clearly given him the best seat in the house because he was his best friend. Zach bit his tongue.

In his seat, Zach staunchly tried to ignore everyone behind him. It was a bit chaotic and he could hear his name, but he didn’t want to engage with the fans. He didn’t want to be rude, but he wasn’t sure how much he could handle. More importantly, he didn’t want tonight to be about him. So, he kept his head down, scrolling through texts that he had no desire to answer. He’d briefly talked to Drew who had managed to get the woman seated behind him to get Zach’s attention.

In the end, Zach found himself sighing in relief as the lights started to dim and everyone took their seats. Pao was seated to his left, Jana on his right. Nonna and Joan were on the other side of their row. Zach wasn’t sure what exactly he was in for, but he couldn’t wait to see Frankie, even if he was more than a few feet away and on stage.

* * *

This night was beyond a dream for Frankie. He couldn’t control the smile on his face when he stepped on the stage and the audience cheered louder than he could have ever imagined. He tried to push through, but they were seriously loud. He wished he could bottle up the energy surging through his body right now. It was unreal. Frankie kept his eyes up and out on the crowd on purpose. He couldn’t risk looking down at his family, friends, or even Zach. He had to stay in the moment. Frankie left the stage after his first number to a large round of applause and he was certain his smile would never leave his face. He rushed to his dressing room to prepare for the next number.

Frankie was fixing his costume when he checked his phone. There were a few texts, but nothing much he cared about. He replied to a text from Ari before pulling up his social media apps, looking for the fan reaction. He’d told himself he’d wait, but he couldn’t. He scrolled through his timeline, catching a few encouraging tweets. He hadn’t even been looking for it, but there was no missing it after a minute of scrolling. There was a photo of Zach and Nonna. Frankie smiled fondly at his phone, quickly saving the photo when he heard the current musical number ending, indicating he was due on stage in just a few seconds.

* * *

Intermission came a bit faster than Zach was expecting. He’d watched the beginning of the show with a bit of detachment. This was definitely not his thing. He truly loved Frankie, but Broadway musicals were never going to be his thing. On the other hand, watching Frankie on stage—now that was something else all together. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Frankie every moment he was on the stage. Frankie never looked at him directly, not once, but Zach could feel a connection. It was like an invisible wire was linking them, forcing Zach to take notice of each movement Frankie made on stage. His singing was incredible. Zach had never seen or heard anything like it. He was sad when the lights rose and the illusion of being nearly alone while he watched Frankie was dashed.

He spent intermission much the same as he had before the show. He actively ignored the voices around him. He declined a drink from a fan and stayed seated. Drew made his way down again and Zach tried to focus on that conversation, but he really didn’t want to be bothered. He sensed that Drew could tell that, but he didn’t seem to care as the conversation continued. Finally, they were calling for the end of intermission and Drew rose to his feet to leave again. Zach settled back into his seat again, waiting for the show to begin, for Frankie to be back in front of him, filling his vision and demanding his attention.

* * *

Frankie’s big number came as a surprise. Zach hadn’t looked up the show and Frankie hadn’t gone into detail. Frankie had wanted it to be a surprise as he ripped off his clothes, unveiling his sparkling blue leotard. Frankie risked a glance at Zach and was rewarded when he saw Zach’s eyes shining, his mouth open in a boisterous laugh as he seemed to be enjoying the show. Frankie looked up again, continuing his act and maintaining his eye sight anywhere but at Zach whose laugh was the loudest in the crowd. Frankie had absolutely no problem picking it out.

Zach was loving the second half so far. Frankie was on so much more and it was getting funnier. Zach wasn’t sure if that was just because the show had more of Frankie’s character or because it was getting better, but he supposed it didn’t matter. He could take or leave the rest of the show, but Frankie on stage was a new experience he never wanted to end.

Zach had been less than attentive to the show when Frankie wasn’t on stage, but the next song caught his attention. He looked up as the lyrics processed and he saw two male characters singing to each other. _What started out as friendship, has grown stronger. I wish I had the strength to let it show._ Zach tried to avert his eyes from the men on stage, but they didn’t obey. He was listening to the lyrics now, each one somehow pulling up the memories in his head, from the house to finale night to just a few weeks ago, locked away in Frankie’s big house. Zach felt the sting of tears in his eyes. He resisted the urge to wipe them away angrily, instead watching the scene unfold on stage. _And I can’t fight this feeling anymore. I’ve forgotten what I started fighting for._

The song ended and Zach blinked rapidly, pulling his shoulder up a bit, hoping to hide the drying tears on his cheeks. The display of emotion was suddenly overwhelming as the knowledge that he was very much in the middle of a public place hit him over the head when the house lights got brighter with the next song. He felt a hand squeeze his right arm and Zach stayed still, fearing he’d betray his own emotion. 

He was grateful when Frankie was on stage again. It was a distraction and soon Zach was out of his own head again, laughing at Frankie. Zach was thankful that it seemed the show was coming to a close when the song numbers got louder and the number of people on stage grew as the songs seemed to last forever.

Finally, the show ended with a raucous cheer. Zach clapped loudly along with the deafening crowd. The actors each started taking their bows and the crowd was rising to their feet. Zach felt Pao stand up beside him, but Jana stayed seated, so he did too.

Frankie was dancing on the side of the stage, watching the audience as he waited for his curtain call. It had been a dream of a night. He’d definitely had some of the loudest cheers. He was certain the crowd was filled with mostly his fans. It was thrilling, humbling, and most of all breathtaking. He hadn’t been so overwhelmed in years. To add to that, Zach was actually here. He’d wasted a bit more mental energy than he’d like to admit worrying that Zach wouldn’t even show. Now, the show was over, and it had been like a dream. 

Frankie bounced to the center of the stage, bowing to the audience as they clapped along to the music. He stopped in the center of the stage, finally locking eyes with Zach. Frankie felt his heart jump, his body now pumping with adrenaline that he was surprised had managed to survive the night. He did a quick improvised dance, his eyes still glued to Zach. Zach laughed heartily and Frankie resisted the urge to jump off stage. Instead, he retreated to join the rest of the cast, his eyes still locked on Zach.

It was over when the curtain fell. The silence rang in Zach's ears a bit too much as he struggled to make out the directions that Pao and Jana were telling him. Finally, the security guard pointed Zach in the right direction and he was outside in the cool night air. He could see his breath and his hands were instantly cold. The same big black SUV they’d ridden in earlier was outside. In fact, there were a few of them. Zach saw some audience members exiting the theater and coming around to where he was. Without a second thought, Zach opened the door to an SUV, disappearing inside. Being hammered with fan questions was the last thing he wanted. Instead, he pulled his phone out, tweeting quickly before closing his eyes and leaning back. It had been a great show and Frankie was by far the best one on the show, but he was so ready to be alone with Frankie. He couldn’t wait to get out of here.

* * *

Frankie wouldn’t have been able to describe the night if he tried. He was riding a serious high and he would be damned if he was going to let anything crash that. He’d exited the stage door to a tremendous amount of fans waiting to take selfies and asking for signed autographs. He saw Derrick, Cody, and Caleb participating in the frenzy, but Zach was noticeably absent. Frankie shook the thought out of his head, focusing on the fans around him instead. There was plenty of time. There was no rush. 

Eventually, Frankie made it to one of the SUVs, riding to Planet Hollywood for the cast party. Joan and Nonna rode with him and Frankie held onto Nonna’s hand on the ride. Nonna mentioned that she got to talk to Zachary and Frankie’s heart fluttered. He smiled warmly as she talked, leaning his head against hers. 

They arrived to a red carpet with more than a few flashbulbs sparking up ahead. Nonna skipped the line, heading directly inside. Frankie was thrilled to see his Big Brother crew just a bit ahead of him. As he approached he could hear Caleb boasting about staying at Frankie’s house and how much Frankie had wanted him to be there. Frankie rolled his eyes, but dashed down the carpet, joining the group. He’d barely made it before he was swept into a bear hug by Caleb. He felt like he was going to be suffocated and locked eyes with Zach who was only laughing at his misfortune without the slightest hint that he was willing to help extract Frankie. Once his feet found the ground again, he felt the pressure of a hand against his back and he was inhaling Zach’s scent deeply as he leaned into the too brief hug. They were posing next, a few photographers yelling instructions. Zach’s arm stayed firmly around him, holding him. Zach smiled for the camera, his body calming and head clearing at the closeness with Frankie. Frankie’s hand was pressed to the side of Zach’s head now and Zach wanted nothing more than to turn into Frankie’s arms and carry him away. The flashing lights were definitely the only thing stopping him.

Soon, the photographers were calling for shots of Frankie alone. Zach turned, kissing Frankie’s cheek before he was swept away with Cody and Derrick and ushered into the building. He glanced back on the way in. Frankie was playing it up for the cameras, doing his usual poses. Zach could’ve stayed to watch, but Cody was right when he yelled at Zach that he needed drink. 

* * *

Zach had a drink in hand now, standing in a small group with Cody, Derrick, Caleb, and Jana. Pao had disappeared with Frankie’s friends, which suited Zach just fine. Caleb was talking about his trip to get to NYC and how many difficulties he’d had. He made sure to mention that it was all worth it because his best friend, Frank, was counting on him to be here tonight. Zach was starting to feel just a little bit nauseated by Caleb’s ego when there was a hand on his shoulder. He looked up directly into the face of the security guard that had been at the theater. He jerked his head toward the door and Zach excused himself, following the large man away from the group.

“Mr. Grande wants to see you,” the man informed him as he ushered Zach to the door. Zach felt his hairline break out into a sweat. This was weird, wasn’t it? Why didn’t Frankie just come and get him. Was Frankie still mad at him? Their interactions had been brief, so Zach hadn’t been able to get a good read on Frankie. Zach followed blindly, back outside and back to the street where he’d emerged from an SUV less than thirty minutes ago. There was only one black SUV now.

The man opened the door and Zach could see Frankie sitting in one of the seats, his phone in his hands. Zach climbed in without a word, taking a seat opposite of Frankie. Frankie put his phone away as the door shut. “Hi,” Frankie murmured. Zach couldn’t tell if Frankie's smile was genuine as the lights in the car weren’t quite bright enough.

“Hi,” Zach tried tentatively. It was awkward. Zach felt the silence in the car and he glanced up to see that the window to the driver was up and he had no idea if anyone was on the other side. A shot of fear coursed through him when he wondered if Frankie was going to send him home. That got him talking. Maybe a little too much as the words he’d been holding in fell out without the slightest evidence of a dam to stop the flow, “Frankie, I’m sorry. I’ve been crazy. I am crazy, but you know that. What I’m trying to say is that I haven’t been the best at keeping calm. And this is a lot. But I love you. I love you so much. I don’t want to hurt you ever. I didn’t want to be a pain or distraction or worry and I tried to keep it all to myself. I’m not sure I succeeded. Please don’t be mad at me. I don’t handle it well when you’re mad at me. I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” Zach stopped when his had to gulp for air. 

Frankie’s frowned slightly as he moved to sit beside Zach. Frankie kissed Zach softly, twining his fingers with Zach's. Zach had tears swimming in his eyes when they parted. A pair of tears fell and Frankie swiped them away. “You have nothing to apologize for. I was stressed and maybe a bit aloof. I was so busy and I left you to talk to anyone but me and I shouldn’t have done that. You’ve made me the happiest by being here tonight. There was no one I wanted more, needed more, than you. I love you. Okay?” Frankie said in earnest, turning Zach so that he had to face him. Zach nodded once, a smile on his face now. He pulled Frankie up into his lap and earned a shining smile from Frankie.

“Did I tell you that you were absolutely amazing and I’ve never seen anyone be more perfect than you?” Zach asked, burying his face against Frankie’s neck, grateful that Frankie had seemingly discarded his jacket on the seat across the way. 

“Not in so many words, but please, tell me again and again. You know exactly how to turn me on, hm?” Frankie teased, his finger sliding down the side of Zach’s face, tracing over his bottom lip. Zach made the move this time, leaning in to kiss Frankie, his fingers pressing into the bare flesh above Frankie’s waistband. 

The kiss was over too soon and Frankie was using the camera on his phone to ensure his hair was still sitting in just the right way. “We can pick this up later,” Frankie promised with a chaste kiss to Zach’s lips. “Come back to the party in two minutes,” Frankie instructed before he was out of the car and Zach was left alone, struggling to wipe a goofy grin off of his face.

* * *

It was thirty minutes later when Zach was trying not to look across the room at Frankie, but the flash of bleach blonde hair kept invading his vision and he couldn’t decide if he was seeking it out or not. Frankie caught Zach’s glance once or twice, a winning smile crossing his face in response before he turned back to whatever conversation he was having. Most of the people there were strangers to Zach. He had met a few of Frankie’s friends before, but there were way more tonight. He was having a hard time keeping them all straight in his head. Consequently, he found himself hanging out with Cody, Caleb, and Derrick. 

Zach froze when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He heard the soft whisper, “hey gorgeous,” at almost exactly the same time that his hands covered the slightly cooler hands pressing against his abdomen. _Frankie._ Zach smiled at the greeting, leaning his head back to rest on Frankie’s shoulder. 

“Well if it isn’t the man of the hour, Mr. Broadway himself,” Zach teased. Frankie laughed heartily, detaching himself from Zach’s back. Zach spun around, his smile wide in greeting. 

“Hey,” Zach murmured, feeling slightly awkward now as his peripheral vision caught the many people milling about. His eyes locked with Frankie’s a second later and the twinkle in Frankie’s eyes seemed to make him forget about everyone else. 

“Did I mention that I'm happy you're here?” Frankie murmured, reaching out to grab Zach’s hand. Zach let him take it as he struggled to find the words he wanted to say.

“I would've been kicking myself if I missed this. You were beyond incredible. You were meant for the stage. I’m not just saying that because _I’m in love with you_. I mean it, I really mean it. You were perfect,” Zach rambled. His words were coming fast, his voice dropping when someone walked just a bit too close to them, “Beyond perfect. Is there a word for that? I can’t believe I just watched you do that. You are literally amazing. You are so talented and funny and you’re so smart. I do—”

“Zach,” Frankie interrupted. Zach’s mouth shut quickly. Frankie was laughing now, stepping just a tad closer into Zach’s space. “I could listen to that all day, believe me, but save some of it until we’re not in the middle of this party, yeah?” Frankie winked and Zach felt his blood rush through his veins.

Zach nodded, the blush in his cheeks fading slower than he would’ve liked. “But you were perfect, you know,” Zach added quietly. Frankie beamed at him.

“Want to tell all of our fans on ET that?” Frankie joked. 

Zach laughed quietly at the reminder. “Did you get the text message from Katie too?” Zach asked. Frankie nodded in confirmation. “Let’s just get it over with, shall we? I’ll tell everyone to come see you and you can tell everyone that you still love me. Yeah?” Zach asked with a wink. Frankie rolled his eyes as Zach got his phone out, switching to the video mode. 

Frankie snatched Zach’s phone from his hand. Zach made a groan in protest, but Frankie rolled his eyes in response. “Don’t even. I’m better at this than you are,” Frankie stated confidently as he turned to stand in front of Zach, holding the phone up for a good angle. Zach’s arm wrapped instinctively around Frankie’s shoulder and neck. Frankie leaned back, smiling happily at the camera. “Ready?” Frankie asked. Zach nodded. “Okay…in three, two, one…” Frankie counted.

* * *

It was almost an hour later and the party did not seem to be dying down. Zach was getting a little impatient. He had been waiting all day to be with Frankie. Aside from maybe a grand total of five minutes to fill their requirements with ET, Zach hadn’t gotten to even stand beside Frankie, let alone speak to him during the party. He tried to not pay attention, but it seemed that Frankie kept getting drawn into conversations with other people. Zach was trying to act like he didn’t care, but he was fairly certain he wasn’t fooling anyone as Frankie’s friends kept showing up in turn to pat his shoulder and smile in what almost seemed like apology when they would look over to see Frankie talking animatedly to yet another person that Zach didn’t even recognize.

Joan and Nonna had left after only an hour, but the party was dragging on and Zach was getting more anxious. Despite the conversation continuing with Cody and the frequent visits from Frankie’s friends, he couldn’t seem to stop his mind from going to the worst places. There were two possibilities as far as he was concerned: Frankie had to schmooze or he just didn’t want to be seen with Zach. Neither option was particularly appealing, but at least the first one didn’t hurt the way the second one did. 

Zach finally turned with his back to where Frankie was across the room. He couldn’t keep watching and waiting. His annoyance was rising, rumbling under the surface and threatening to turn into actual anger. So, Zach was trying to keep his eyes and mind on Caleb’s fantastical story about hunting some creature he’d never even heard of. It sounded thoroughly uninteresting, even though Caleb embellished with his unrealistic take on the events. Zach was trying doubly hard not to roll his eyes when there was a tug on his hand. His head jerked up automatically and he was surprised to find himself looking into Frankie's large brown eyes. Zach’s eyes widened briefly before an uncontrollable grin took over. Frankie clapped Caleb on the back to keep the larger man at bay when he leaned back over toward Zach. “Bathroom. Five minutes,” Frankie whispered, keeping his voice low enough so that it couldn’t be heard over Caleb’s loud boasting. 

Zach felt a pulse of excitement rush through his body. _Finally_. He felt like been waiting all night since Frankie exited that SUV. He wanted to have Frankie to himself for the whole night, but he’d take this without a second of hesitation. Frankie stepped away again, excusing himself as he crossed the room to join Jon-Erik and a few girls that Zach vaguely recognized from the show. He tried to glance casually at his phone, but he was certain he hadn’t succeeded when Cody gave him a concerned look. He tried to turn his attention back to Caleb, but he kept counting in his head. He felt like each heartbeat was ticking off the seconds. Even worse, his body was reacting to his imagination, ignoring his vain attempts to keep himself under control. Finally, Zach couldn’t wait any longer. He figured he’d look just as conspicuous waiting in the bathroom as he would awkwardly waiting for time to wind down in the middle of the party.

He walked determinedly towards the bathroom, being careful to avoid running into anyone. He’d just made it to the door when he felt a hand on the small of his back, pushing him inside. Zach turned in the small space. Fortunately there was only a single stall at the end with the door wide open and not a soul in sight. Frankie locked the door quickly behind them. Zach opened his mouth to speak, but Frankie seemed less than interested in words as his lips closed over Zach’s bottom lip, pulling at it gently between his teeth. Zach let out a deep breathy moan, melting his body against Frankie, pushing him back into the tiled wall. Frankie’s head hit the wall with a soft thud when Zach’s hands dropped to the front of his pants, brushing over Frankie’s semi-hard cock. “Zach,” Frankie groaned, his voice low and gravelly. Zach felt himself smile in triumph. This was so much more like what he imagined tonight could be.

Frankie’s hands found Zach’s ass, pulling Zach into him, pushing their bodies closer together. Zach moaned loudly, groaning Frankie’s name. “Shh,” Frankie warned his finger pressing to Zach’s lips. “We need to work on your bathroom hook-up etiquette,” Frankie whispered, his eyes shining with mirth. Zach shook his head softly in defiance, pressing his lips to Frankie’s again. He tested his limits, his tongue sliding along Frankie’s, his hands edging their way under Frankie’s T-shirt. Frankie popped open a few of the buttons on Zach’s shirt, his thumb and forefinger pulling forcefully on one of Zach’s nipples until Zach’s mouth fell open and Frankie pushed Zach to the adjacent wall.

Zach tried to stifle a groan when Frankie began sucking on the tanned skin of his neck, Frankie’s thigh pressed between Zach’s legs. Frankie’s hand moved up to cover Zach’s mouth after another loud moan, his other hand pressing against Zach’s hip, keeping him pinned to the wall. Zach was lost in the sensations, each touch was electrifying his skin and he had no desire to hold back at all. He had his fingers hooked into the waist of Frankie’s pants, slowly rocking his half hard dick against Frankie’s thigh. He was fully intent on working Frankie’s pants open when there was sudden, sharp knock on the door. Frankie didn’t stop kissing along Zach’s neck, leaving Zach to answer as Frankie’s hand slid from his mouth.

“Uh, just a second,” Zach tried, his voice cracking on the second word. Frankie had detangled himself from Zach now, his eyes filled with gleeful mischief, but Zach felt bereft. He wanted more. This wasn’t enough. Zach dropped his face to Frankie’s shoulder, kissing the bare skin just above the neckline of Frankie’s shirt. Frankie’s hands were rubbing soothingly over Zach’s back now. 

“We should go back,” Frankie mumbled softly, tugging gently at the back of Zach’s hair. Zach’s face was now even with Frankie's, a pout clearly evident. Frankie kissed him once. “Soon,” Frankie promised.

“How soon is soon?” Zach asked, feeling a little like a petulant child, but the smile on Frankie’s face made everything feel okay. 

“Sooner than it was yesterday,” Frankie offered with a wink. Zach groaned again, his arms wrapping around Frankie. “Missed you,” Frankie whispered, his fingers tracing the outside of Zach’s ear.

“So much,” Zach added. He pulled back enough to kiss Frankie again. It was softer this time, a slow parting kiss. 

“I am so happy you’re here. You have no idea. I love you so much,” Frankie added, his voice low as their foreheads touched briefly before Frankie was turning out of his arms, reaching to unlock the door. 

Zach pulled him back instead, unwilling to let go yet. “They can wait. Use the girl’s bathroom or something. Let’s stay here,” Zach tried. Frankie shook his head no.

“I have to go back. You should go back to AJ’s. Get some sleep. Tomorrow night is the real fun. You are coming right, to the party?” Frankie asked.

“If you want me, I’ll be there,” Zach answered, a half smile on his face.

“When do I not want you?” Frankie reassured with a quick squeeze of Zach’s ass.

Zach groaned again, his hands tightening on Frankie’s hips. “Don’t tease me. I will not be responsible for my actions if you keep taunting me,” Zach accused, feigning innocence with his hands in the air.

Frankie laughed quietly, his hips grinding into Zach, daring him. Zach laughed at the blatant move. “Let’s go to your place. Please,” Zach tried, knowing the answer he would receive. They’d talked about this a few days ago, but Zach couldn’t help it.

“Come on, you know I have to work tomorrow. I’ll see you tomorrow night. Text me when you get back to AJ’s,” Frankie added, his tone brokering no argument. He kissed Zach quickly, unlocking the door just a second later. Frankie pushed it open slowly, peeking around the corner. It was Dom waiting at the door. Dom rolled his eyes when Frankie reached back to grab Zach’s hand, pulling him from the bathroom as well. Zach flushed scarlet, but Dom only patted him on the back as he passed. At the end of the short hall, Frankie dropped Zach’s hand again, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek in goodbye. 

Zach whispered, “I love you,” before Frankie walked away, back to the crowd of people that Zach had lost Frankie to more than a few times tonight. Frankie turned back before he disappeared, his hands in the shape of a heart. Zach smiled, walking back to his group which was only Caleb and Cody now. “Let’s go. I’m exhausted,” Zach announced. Caleb and Cody exchanged a look that Zach ignored the best he could with the heat returning to his face. “Seriously, I have to get to AJ’s before he goes to bed for the night or I’m fucked. Let’s go Cody,” Zach tried again. 

“Fucked, huh?” Cody murmured. Zach pushed his shoulder but Cody kept laughing anyway. Zach quickly told Caleb goodbye, exiting into night. It was dark, but the city lights were enough to make it feel like it wasn’t already past midnight. Zach shot a quick text to AJ, telling him he was heading back before Cody was by his side again. There was a single SUV waiting where they’d been dropped off and Cody quickly climbed into it. Zach followed suit. Settling into the back seat as the driver put the car in gear.

“You were breathtaking onstage,” Zach typed into his phone. He hesitated to send it, but he did. His eyes falling closed for the ride back, his heart aching to be with Frankie, but his body begging for sleep after the long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst and super slow at updating now. I hope this was worth it! I promise I'll try to be faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you waiting for?  
> I know you're watching me  
> Hey boy, come on and take me now
> 
> Can I talk to you for a minute  
> You've been looking all night for your shining star  
> Well baby here I am, so why you waiting?  
> Step on over, let me show you how bad you are
> 
> Just let me take the lead  
> All you gotta do is let your mind be free

Zach and AJ had arrived earlier than intended. Only Caleb and the fish were at Frankie’s apartment. Zach watched the fish set up the apartment, trying to help Dom and Jon-Erik arrange all the alcohol they’d purchased for the event. They’d all be swimming in alcohol by the end of the night if Zach was any judge. He’d been to plenty of parties, but this, this was impressive.

Zach had finished arranging the collection of vodka and looked up to see AJ standing just a few steps away from Lauren who was rearranging a banner that read “Congratulations” in a rainbow of metallic colors. Zach had introduced them when they’d arrived at the apartment. He’d spent enough time to AJ to know that he was definitely interested, his eyes shifting to Lauren even when she was across the room. Lauren had greeted Zach warmly with a hug, transferring her affection to AJ in association. Now Zach couldn't help but smirk as AJ's hands were deep in his pockets, his eyes glancing around the room nervously. AJ was a really nice guy, and Lauren was, well, loud, but Zach thought they might compliment each other well.

Lauren was stretching the banner across the bar in the kitchen. She picked up both ends, stretching her arms as wide as she could. The banner hung just wider than the door as she walked across the short space. She raised her arms as high as she could, approximately two thirds of the way up the door frame. She turned her head back, smiling with a small laugh, “Uh, guys, I’m not sure this job was well suited for me,” she said, jumping a bit to indicate her height problem. AJ rushed across the room, his arms stretching out behind her to take the banner. He moved his arms up, the banner now reasonably high enough that no one would walk into it as they tried to enter the apartment. 

“Thanks,” Lauren murmured with a smile. AJ grinned back, shrugging.

“No problem. I’m tall. It’s what I do,” AJ replied, “So, uh, you got something to put this up with or what?” 

Lauren's hand hit against AJ's bicep with surprising force as she exclaimed loudly and turned away, uttering something about finding some pins. AJ watched her go. His eyes briefly met Zach’s. Zach gave AJ a thumbs up and AJ averted his eyes quickly, facing the door with the banner in his hands as he waited for Lauren to return. 

Soon, it had been an hour since Zach had arrived. He’d watched as people poured into the apartment in groups until most of the space was filled. He’d greeted a lot of them, quickly losing names of most but remembering a few and happily engaging in small talk about Big Brother while he was waiting. The bass pulsed across the floors, a faint vibration beneath his feet. The cool breeze of the November night air poured through the open balcony doors, providing a welcome coolness to the already stuffy apartment. There were countless fluorescent lights shimmering just a block away; Times Square didn’t need an excuse to celebrate—every night was fair game. But Zach didn’t need anyone to tell him that the biggest party in the city that never sleeps would be happening right before his very eyes tonight.

Zach found himself drifting to the door as the crowd in the room grew. Now, he was standing near the bar at the edge of the kitchen, just a few short steps away from the door. Zach was standing with AJ, trying to carry on a semblance of a conversation. Although he was failing miserably, AJ was kind enough not to bring attention to it. Zach’s eyes kept sliding over to the door, waiting for Frankie. He’d spent all day trying not to think about tonight, waiting for tonight, wishing for it to just hurry up and be tonight. Now, there was only one thing running through his mind. _Frankie._ He’d somehow managed to text Frankie only once today and when Frankie responded mere minutes later, his heart soared, even if they were communicating in emojis only. Zach was fairly certain he was the definition of a teenage girl at this point, but that was only a minor worry.

Zach wasn’t sure if minutes or seconds had passed, but finally the door burst open with a flurry of activity. Frankie was dressed in a baby pink long-sleeved henley with the buttons undone. There was a messenger bag over his shoulder and his hands were grasping his gloves. He smiled widely at the gathered crowd, his eyes finding Zach quickly. Zach stepped forward, intent on wrapping Frankie in the hug his body was begging for. Just as quickly as he’d made up his mind to move, he had to jump back, barely avoiding having his toes smashed by large, bedazzled cowboy boots.

Frankie was lifted in the air, his hands placatingly patting Caleb’s back. His eyes met Zach’s again, rolling hugely when Caleb announced that he was so proud of Frankie and that he always knew that his best friend would be a huge Broadway star. Frankie smiled and sucked in a large breath as his feet were placed back on the ground. He squeezed Caleb’s arm and smiled gratefully at Dom who had started asking Caleb about his cowboy boots. Frankie knew that cowboy boots were low on the list of clothing items Dom was interested in purchasing, but Caleb’s focus shifted quickly. He didn’t pass up an opportunity to talk about himself.

Frankie slid out of Caleb’s immediate arms length, taking a few short sidesteps before twisting into Zach’s arms. Zach inhaled deeply against Frankie’s neck, his fingers grasping the soft fabric covering Frankie’s back. Frankie rubbed his fingertips along Zach’s ear, briefly pressing the pliable cartilage between the pads of his fingers before stepping back. Zach smiled sheepishly, mumbling hello. Frankie smiled warmly, murmuring his own greeting before there was a hand on his back. Frankie turned on the spot with a last glance at Zach before being enveloped into a hug by a guy that Zach had met, but couldn’t remember the name of. 

It went like that for at least half an hour. Frankie was passed from one guest to the next. It was clear that the party wasn’t only for him—he was the party. Zach’s eyes met Frankie’s a few times across the room. Frankie had winked at him at first, before ramping up the tease, his tongue falling out of his mouth, mimicking and making Zach’s head a little fuzzy and his cock a little harder. Zach thought he was maneuvering the party pretty well on his own. He was mingling with some of the cast members from Rock of Ages. Not only did he manage to follow the conversation, he even added to it while actively avoiding Frankie’s gaze and an even more awkward situation. 

Suddenly, Zach was pulled from the small group he was chatting with, his eyes wide before he turned to see Frankie pulling him toward the door that Lauren had pointed to earlier when she explained that the second bathroom was through Frankie’s bedroom. She’d insisted that it was definitely okay for him to use, but he’d declined. 

Frankie pulled Zach through the door, letting it swing shut behind them. The walls were a vibrant red. Zach had never seen a bedroom painted so brightly. It screamed Frankie. The bed was unmade. A twist of familiar hot pink linens and a stuffed black comforter were piled over the center of the bed. Zach didn’t have time to waste to take in the rest of the room. He pulled on Frankie’s hand. Frankie stepped willingly back into Zach’s space, offering himself as Zach took advantage of the momentary privacy. Their lips pressed together. Zach could feel himself smiling into the kiss, his stomach filled with pleasant butterflies at the feeling of Frankie’s lips on his again. Frankie pulled away a second later, his grin lopsided. He slid his thumb across Zach’s lower lip before pushing Zach backwards so that he sat down on the edge of Frankie’s bed. “Stay,” Frankie instructed. Zach didn’t have any intentions of disobeying.

Zach perched there, watching as Frankie sorted through a few things in his closet before he emerged victorious, a new T-shirt in his hand. He whipped his used shirt over his head, discarding it quickly. Zach’s eyes were busy now, remembering every curve of Frankie’s abs. Frankie took a few deliberate steps towards Zach, enjoying the intoxicating knowledge of Zach’s desire pulsing through his veins. Zach’s eyes remained glued to his body. Frankie stopped just in front of Zach. He reached out, pulling Zach’s hand up. Zach’s eyes snapped to Frankie’s, then Frankie pressed Zach’s palm against his abs. Frankie winked, enjoying this game, before tossing his newly chosen shirt over his head. Zach’s hand fell from Frankie’s body and Frankie would’ve sworn he heard a low whine. Frankie quickly straddled Zach on the edge of the bed, his body weight resting entirely on Zach. “Hi love,” he greeted, his finger nails scraping across Zach’s back, just hard enough that Zach could feel the intention. Zach arched his back. A sharp intake of air told Frankie he’d made the impression he wanted.

Frankie had every intent to the return to the party, to leave Zach aching for more. Zach had other plans, wrapping his arms tightly around Frankie’s waist and pulling him down against the bed. Frankie laughed loudly, surprised at the sudden movement. He untwisted his legs from Zach, finding himself face down against the bed. Zach took advantage, covering Frankie’s body with his own, pinning him against the mattress. Zach’s hot lips left a trail across the back of Frankie’s neck. Frankie groaned into the bed, pushing himself up against Zach until he had enough space to turn himself, his back now flat against the mattress. Zach had no intention of slowing down, his left leg sliding between Frankie’s. Zach’s hand slid under Frankie’s shirt, his fingers slipping over Frankie’s abs as he kissed along Frankie’s neck. Frankie’s head was pressed back into the bed as he tried to absorb the feeling spreading like an electric charge across his skin. He arched his body up into Zach’s touch. His voice was low when he murmured, “God, you’re so fucking hot.” His fingers curled into Zach’s hair, pulling just enough to get his attention.

“I need you,” Zach hurried, “Can’t wait. It’s been forever. I need you.” Frankie smiled, loving that forever equaled ten days. He could get used to this. Zach was a mess. He was crazy, loud, impulsive, childish, and insanely frustrating, but for the last twenty four hours, he’d been nothing short of perfect and Frankie couldn’t have been happier if he tried.

“Zach,” Frankie groaned as Zach’s hand ran up Frankie’s thigh, his fingers now rubbing over Frankie’s semi-hard dick. Frankie was two seconds away from tearing Zach’s clothes off when Caleb’s voice filled the room. “There you are,” he announced as if he hadn’t just interrupted.

“Caleb. We’re, uh, a little busy,” Zach tried, a faint pink blush in his cheeks. “Why don’t you go flirt with one of the dancers or something. We’ll be out in a minute,” Zach offered. 

“Frankie, I gotta use your bathroom,” Caleb said, ignoring Zach’s comment. It was less of a question and more of a statement as he walked the few short steps to the bathroom door. 

 Zach groaned in frustration, moving so he was laying alongside Frankie. “He is the worst,” Zach commented.

“He is not. Come on, he’s our friend. It’s fine. Besides, this is a party. We have all night to end up in this bed,” Frankie reasoned.

“I might explode if I have to wait all night,” Zach complained.

“You can hold it in just a little bit longer. I’ll make sure you get the explosion you want,” Frankie countered. Zach groaned at the sight of Frankie’s bottom lip pulled back between his teeth. This was so far from fair. He’d already waited too long. 

Caleb emerged from the bathroom to find Zach and Frankie laying side by side on the bed. He didn’t hesitate to launch himself at the sliver of empty space between them. “God, this feels so much like it used to in the house. I miss you guys,” Caleb told them. Zach rolled his eyes and Frankie couldn’t help but smile a bit too widely.

“ _Literally_ , just like it used to be. We missed you too Beast Mode,” Zach replied, softening his tone at the end. It was true. There were a lot of things he missed about Big Brother. A lot of it might have been terrifying, but looking back, his biggest worries seemed a little more trivial back then—like Caleb’s incessant need to interrupt him and Frankie. Caleb grinned and put his phone up to take a picture of the three of them. Zach and Frankie smiled happily for the camera.

After a few minutes of catching up, Zach was grateful when it seemed like Caleb was going to leave them alone again, but it was Frankie who sprang to his feet instantly. “Wait. This looks like the perfect Topless Tuesday picture to me,” Frankie declared, lifting Zach’s shirt to see his abs. “Come on,” he demanded, walking into his bathroom. Zach was grateful he’d put in all those hours at the gym as he lifted his shirt beside Caleb and Frankie for the shot.

“We should all go back to the party,” Frankie suggested as he stuffed his phone into his back pocket. Zach felt his frustration building, but he held it in as he watched Caleb lead the way out of the bathroom. Frankie passed behind Zach, sliding his hand across Zach’s ass as he walked purposefully behind Caleb. Zach groaned at the tease before stepping back into the bedroom, his face morphing into a wide smile as he watched Frankie firmly shut the door behind Caleb. Frankie flipped the lock, turning back to Zach. They would not be interrupted twice.

“I believe I made you a promise,” Frankie stated matter of factly. Zach nodded quickly, dazed as his body fell back against the bed once again. He’d had every intention of blowing Frankie as soon as possible tonight, but somehow he found himself on the other end. Frankie pulled the drawstring of Zach’s pants with his teeth. Zach’s cock was throbbing, growing harder by the second as Frankie’s tugged Zach’s pants down. Zach was impatient, kicking his legs a little to get his pants off. 

Frankie didn’t pay any mind to Zach’s cock. Instead, he straddled Zach’s thighs, sitting back and slowly unbuttoning Zach’s plaid shirt. He undid the lowest button, pressing a kiss just above the waistband of Zach’s briefs. He carried on like this, button after agonizing button with a single kiss pressed against Zach’s newly bared skin. Zach’s head was swimming with desire. He doubted his ability to form coherent sentences at this point. His cock was aching, verging on the edge of painful. 

Frankie was loving this. Zach’s eyes were half closed, rolling back at the slightest provocative touch. Frankie pinched at Zach’s nipples and the low moan that ripped out of Zach’s throat was intoxicating. He was pliant and beyond willing. Frankie had never been more turned on by Zach. Everything was perfect and he needed Zach to feel it. Frankie smirked at the enlarging wet spot on Zach’s briefs. Frankie decided to drag it out just a bit longer, his tongue licking a stripe up Zach’s neck, his teeth grazing Zach’s earlobe. Frankie brushed his lips against Zach’s. Zach responded in full force, his hand gripping at the back of Frankie’s neck, begging to deepen the kiss. Frankie allowed Zach the deeper kiss, but his hands pressed firmly against Zach’s shoulder, leaving Zach to arch his body and hips up into the frictionless air. 

Zach whined as the kiss broke, a soft, “please,” escaping his lips. 

“Yes, baby,” Frankie finally obliged, his hands sliding down Zach’s torso, across the newly defined muscles. Frankie couldn’t believe how great Zach’s body was in just a couple months. Frankie slid back along Zach, his face now even with Zach’s hard cock. The wet spot at the head of Zach’s cock was even larger. Frankie pressed his face against Zach’s briefs, inhaling the musky scent. Zach groaned, his mind refusing to process. He felt unbelievably aroused and he was fairly certain coming in his underwear was a distinct possibility.

Frankie placed open mouthed kisses over the dampening fabric. Zach bucked his hips, whining beautifully below him. Frankie continued his slow progress from the base of Zach’s cock to the wet tip. He sucked on the tip through the fabric, Zach’s back arching off the bed. A litany of pleading words mixed with Frankie’s name filled the air.

Frankie finally slipped his fingers into Zach’s waistband, pulling the underwear down enough to free Zach’s cock. Frankie licked up the underside, his hand cupping Zach’s balls, rolling and squeezing just enough to earn a soft groan. Frankie could feel his own cock, straining against the tight restraint of his pants, but it was an afterthought. He needed to see Zach fall apart. 

Zach barely knew which way was up, but he knew the feeling of Frankie’s warm mouth wrapping around the head of his cock. That was the only sensation he felt; his body zeroed in on their one point of contact. Frankie tongued at Zach’s slit, tasting the familiar precum oozing out. Zach’s hands were twisted in Frankie’s sheets, his hips bucking involuntarily, seeking more from Frankie. 

Frankie removed his lips, instead licking up from the base of Zach’s cock again until it was slick with spit. One of Frankie’s hands squeezed the base of Zach’s cock, sliding easily down his length. More precum beaded at the tip of Zach’s cock. Frankie licked it away eagerly. Frankie’s other hand cradled Zach’s balls before he finally opened his mouth as wide as he could, sliding Zach’s cock halfway into his mouth.

Zach moaned Frankie’s name, his hand flying up to curl in Frankie’s hair, tugging almost painfully. Frankie pulled back before dropping his head again, taking a little more of Zach’s cock into his mouth, feeling the head pressing against the back of his throat. Zach felt his body thrum with every sensation. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. Jolts of pleasure were coursing throughout his body with every movement Frankie made. He could feel his stomach tightening every time he felt his cock nudge the back of Frankie’s throat.

Frankie had been working up to it, rhythmically taking Zach's cock deeper and deeper until he felt it push back into his throat. He swallowed quickly, feeling Zach’s cock twitch against his throat. Zach’s fingers tightened in Frankie’s hair. A loud groan and panting told Frankie what he already knew as he kept swallowing. After a few more seconds, Zach's grip relaxed and Frankie let Zach’s cock slip back into his mouth. He suckled the head of Zach’s cock, his hand striping the last bits of cum from Zach. 

Frankie smiled fondly at Zach’s limp form. His eyes were half lidded, a small smile on his face as Frankie slid up to lay beside him. Frankie ran his fingers through Zach’s hair. A low groan emitted from Zach’s throat. Frankie kissed Zach’s lips. Zach seemed to come back to life for a moment, kissing Frankie back with fervor. He couldn’t find the words right now, his head floating a few clouds too high, but he could kiss Frankie like he meant it, his tongue dancing across Frankie’s. 

Zach struggled to kick his underwear off from around his left ankle before twisting into Frankie, his face buried against Frankie’s neck. “Love you,” Zach offered. 

Frankie smiled, pressing a kiss against Zach’s shoulder before whispering, “love you more.”

“Not possible,” Zach whined. “You are amazing. Beyond amazing. Perfect. You’re perfect,” Zach added, moving to face Frankie, his eyes now wide open, sincerity dripping from his wrecked voice.

“You’re not too bad yourself love,” Frankie replied, pressing a sweet peck to Zach’s lips. Zach’s hand had begun to wander down Frankie’s torso, but Frankie grabbed it before he made it too far down. “No time. If we don’t go back out there, I’m fairly certain Caleb will break down that door and I know neither of us want that,” Frankie reasoned.

Zach groaned loudly. “Seriously. They call him beast mode cock-block for a reason,” Zach accused. Frankie laughed, sliding out of the bed and heading for his bathroom. He touched up his hair and face, watching Zach roll onto his back on the bed. Frankie noticed a few spots on his T-shirt, quickly tossing it in the hamper before returning to the bedroom. 

“Get dressed. Come on babe. I’ll let you blow me later. A few times if you want,” he teased with a wink. Zach groaned, sitting up in the bed. He was reaching for his underwear when Frankie swiped them away. “They’re dirty. Go commando,” Frankie said. Zach knew the look in Frankie’s eyes. It wasn’t a request or a dare. It was a command.

Zach followed instructions, his cock showing interest in the current proceedings again. Zach pushed the thought away, carefully tying up his pants and turning around to see Frankie in a new clean T-shirt. Frankie stepped up to Zach, buttoning only a couple of the buttons on his shirt before pulling him by the hand back to the party.

The music was even louder now, Ari’s voice filling every space available. Zach was looking for AJ and spotted him against the far wall, talking to Lauren. She was laughing, her hand on AJ’s shoulder. AJ caught Zach’s eye across the room before returning his attention to her. Zach had barely made it to the edge of the living room when he heard Caleb bellowing his name. Frankie was already ahead of him, dancing with abandon in the middle of the living room. Zach couldn’t help but watch for a few seconds, his mind coming up with a million things he’d like to do. He’d had a few drinks before Frankie arrived, but they’d mostly worked out of his system by now. He felt a cold beer press into his hand and looked over to see Dom smiling. The next thing he knew, Frankie was pulling his other hand. Zach didn’t think twice about it when he jumped into the middle of the open space, belting out Ari’s song with Caleb and Frankie. Frankie’s arm wrapped around Zach and he felt like electricity was crackling along his skin. He felt alive for the first time in forever. _This is the part where I break free cause I can’t resist it no more._

* * *

Frankie was beaming as the party carried on well past midnight. He couldn’t have wished for a better night. Zach looked hot as fuck and all of his friends were present and accounted for, including his new cast. He’d spent a bit of time talking with Chester, being certain to introduce Zach. Zach had definitely had a few more drinks by that time and it only served to make him more than a little clingy. Chester had smiled through the meeting and when Zach was pulled away by Caleb, Frankie felt that Chester was genuine when he said that he liked Zach.

Frankie surveyed the balcony that was slowly filling with people as the apartment’s sweltering index increased. Lauren was leaning against the balcony, talking to a guy that he only barely recognized as Zach’s friend. Lauren was leaning closer to him as they talked. Frankie smirked at them before he set off to find Zach. The loud scream-singing coming from the living room made the task simple enough. A few of Frankie’s friends had left by now. It was mostly just Frankie’s core group of friends and some cast members left.

Frankie stood just inside the doorway, laughing heartily as Zach danced by himself. His shirt was unbuttoned, flying open each time he thrusted into the air. Zach wasn’t even buzzed anymore. That had worn off almost an hour ago, but he felt happy in a way he couldn’t explain. Frankie walked up to Zach, smiling as Zach’s arms wrapped around him, still swaying his body to the music. Frankie turned in Zach’s arms, grinding his ass against Zach’s crotch. Zach pulled him closer, his grip possessive. Frankie let his head roll back against Zach’s shoulder, dancing with him until the song ended. Zach had no intention to let go, but Frankie turned to face him. “It’s time to go to The Box,” Frankie told him. Zach smiled. He’d been really excited for this. He knew it was a club unlike any other—exclusive clientele, risqué entertainment, and Frankie’s home away from home.

Zach moved to follow Frankie as he headed for his bedroom again. A T-shirt was not going to cut it at the The Box. Frankie knew that if they went into his bedroom again that there was a strong chance they wouldn’t emerge. “Babe, wait for me here,” Frankie suggested as they passed the kitchen. Zach pouted a little, but Frankie was hugging a nearby man that Zach hadn’t met, so he tried to smile instead. Frankie turned back to Zach. “Zach this is Jarvis. Jarvis this is Zach,” Frankie offered quickly. “Keep him company,” Frankie instructed to Jarvis, “and maybe help him button up that shirt,” he added before disappearing down the short hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously the worst and the absolute slowest, so if you were waiting for this, I apologize and sincerely hope it was worth your wait. If you stopped waiting & gave up on me, no offense taken, lol. Thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes)  
> A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath it gets better)  
> I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far  
> I can't go back to where I used to be
> 
> A whole new world (Every turn a surprise)  
> With new horizons to pursue (Every moment, red-letter)
> 
> I'll chase them anywhere  
> There's time to spare  
> Let me share this whole new world with you

The city was aglow. It was well past midnight, but the streets seemed as alive as they did in the day—maybe even more so. Zach tried to take it all in as the large SUV barreled through the streets in spurts of stop and go. Frankie’s voice rang out in the small space of the car. He was seated in the front passenger seat, directly in front of Zach who had been the last to squeeze into the car—the bench seat meant for three, carrying four people. Zach felt his stomach flutter at each stop, wondering if they had arrived. He was equal parts anxious and excited. Frankie had talked up The Box for months, but he had ramped up his excitement in the last two days. It was infectious and overwhelming.

Zach’s anxiety began to eat at his stomach as the drive drug on. Zach had assumed it wouldn’t be a far drive, but they seemed to be leaving the city behind as the streets turned darker and the people milling about faded into the night. The car was moving at a better speed now, the streets seeming wider as dark buildings passed by. Signs were lettered in foreign languages now, their various wares and meals, a mystery behind the unknown tongues. There were parks and the soft glowing light of residential buildings. It was all so different than where Frankie lived.

The car began to slow down on another wide street, pulling closer to the curb which was lined with parked cars. Basketball courts with tall chain link fences towered on one side of the street, the other was full of dark brick buildings. Everything looked, well, less than alive, after the fervor of Times Square. Zach didn’t move immediately when the SUV came to a stop. Instead the door opened without any effort on his part, Frankie’s glowing face greeting him in the dim light. Zach seemed to shake off his daze, sliding from his seat. The air was cold. He pulled his jacket tighter in the night and followed Frankie who practically skipped to a door that was silhouetted in faint light, smack in the middle of the block, the nearest surroundings shrouded in black. Frankie was speaking to him but Zach wouldn’t have been able to recall the words.

Frankie was hugging a woman standing just at the door. She was dressed in all black, her hair slicked back, almost appearing wet in the faint glow from inside. She seemed to be holding some clipboard with a list of names that she didn’t consult as Frankie grabbed Zach’s hand and they passed across the threshold. They passed through railings radiating from the wall between the doors and Zach noticed the creak of the dark wood beneath his feet. The whole space was dimly lit—it felt ethereal with the pointed lack of direct light. Zach could barely make out the intricacies of the large wooden bar situated to his left. It was massive and certainly ornate, if only one could see it in proper lighting. The door was firmly shut once all of their party had entered. Zach could only assume they were the last to arrive—and probably late, knowing Frankie. Zach could hear a quiet buzz of people, somewhere near the front of the building where he assumed the stage must be.

Zach shed his coat, feeling a bit guilty as he handed it to the same woman who had been at the door moments ago. Her small frame became increasingly dwarfed by the pile of coats she gathered. Zach didn’t have more time to think about it because Frankie pulled Zach to the bar, smiling widely at the bar tender, who was fist bumping with Dominic and didn’t bother to take an order as he set out a line of shots, pouring top shelf tequila into the glasses. Frankie took two, handing one to Zach. The small glasses clinked and Zach shot the fiery liquid down his throat just like he’d been trained to do in college. He swallowed roughly, sliding his tongue across the roof of his mouth to dampen the bitter taste. 

After grabbing a second round of drinks, Frankie led the way past the open doors, opposite the ones they had entered. The stage was straight ahead, “The Box” glowing on the closed curtains. Zach felt the slight slanting of the chevron wood floor, dropping lower as they approached the stage. Numerous patrons in suits, ties, and glimmering gowns were lining the booths leading to the stage. In the center, Zach noted plush ottomans, love seats, and antique looking chairs with low tables filled with food and drink. Zach kept his eyes cast down. He wasn’t wearing a tie or a suit and he felt underdressed. Frankie wasn’t wearing either, but somehow, Zach felt that Frankie could get away with it. Frankie walked with his head held high, his self confidence creating an air of elegance that Zach just didn’t have. Frankie slid into the booth immediately at the front of the room, stage right. He pulled Zach by the hand to join him. Frankie stopped at the first bend in the U-shaped booth, making himself comfortable in the corner. Zach stopped beside him, their legs touching. Soon, Frankie was sliding his hand onto Zach’s thigh, making Zach blush and his heart flutter in his chest. Zach was trying to pretend like he was comfortable, leaning back into his place in the booth, a fantastic view of the stage in front of him. Frankie had stopped at the best view, ensuring that Zach too would have the best seat in the house. The others had filled in the booth, a few spilling over onto the ottomans in the center of the room. Dominic had squeezed into the space to the Zach’s left. 

Zach resisted the urge to glance around the small space. There was so much to see and so much that he couldn’t make out in the dim light even if he tried. He wanted to join the conversation at the table, but he couldn’t seem to follow the others as his mind kept drifting to the room around him. It was truly amazing—impressive in a way he couldn’t describe. It was also intimidating. He felt like an intruder. Even the soft brushes of Frankie’s thumb across his knee were doing little to calm the frantic rush of thoughts in his head. He forced himself to focus long enough to hear Frankie explain to Caleb and Cody that the show changed on a regular basis. Lauren was dancing in the center of the room with the girl who had been at the door. Zach wondered briefly if that was acceptable, but no one else seemed to care and clearly Lauren was friends with everyone here, her body language showing nothing but comfort. Dom tried to talk to Zach, asking him if he was excited for the show. Zach nodded quickly, taking a large gulp of the drink Frankie had bought for him, reveling in the burn that grounded his thoughts. Zach would’ve preferred a Corona, but he didn’t dare ask for a beer here.

The lights dimmed on the stage and a spot light shone upon the chandelier. A woman, dressed in a glimmering corset with black fishnet stockings was perched in a hoop hanging from the ceiling. The light glinted off the metal clasps of the unattached hooks hanging from her garter belt. She spoke grandly, gesturing to the stage and arching her back as she invited the guests to enjoy the show. Zach clapped with the rest of the audience, his eyes skimming over the ornate white balustrade of the second floor. He hadn’t even noticed there was a second floor in the dim lighting. Music started, the curtain parting to reveal a second woman standing at the edge of the stage, a large bed centered on the stage behind her. She was barely dressed, a matching set of tight black lingerie paired with stiletto heals and a striking red lip. Zach struggled to breath, his lungs feeling stiff in his chest.

Zach grabbed his drink on instinct, hoping the alcohol would soothe his anxiety. This was different—well, to be quite frank, this was weird. He found himself enraptured by the woman on the stage as she carried on a peculiar routine, a man appearing at one point, his shirt unbuttoned, a jacket tossed over his shoulder, and his suit pants loosely hung on his hips. Zach couldn’t keep himself from staring at deep grooves defining the mans abs. Soon, Zach’s drink was gone and his head was fuzzier than before. Frankie was holding his hand now; his lips pressing to Zach’s neck intermittently. Each touch only added more clouds to his head until he felt like he might float away altogether.

The lights on the stage were a faint glow now, the music was soft and lilting, punctuated by the sharp click of her heels against the hard stage. It was all adding up to a soft lull, luring Zach into a sense of security that he didn’t trust. The actions on stage were in sharp contrast to anything that could be construed as soothing. His stomach was tied in knots. He used his last bit of awareness to fight through the fog and take control of his mind, willing himself to keep his jaw from falling to the ground as the curtains closed. He was not sure what he’d just witnessed, but he had a distinct feeling that a phone call to the police was more than in order. His hand unconsciously slid into his pocket, his fingers brushing the metal of his phone. Frankie grabbed Zach’s wrist as if he knew exactly what had been running through Zach’s mind. Zach quickly remembered the no phones rule, his head spinning with the reality of that request—the abilities it allowed the performers and the spectators alike. He glanced behind himself and the patrons at the other tables seemed to be unbothered, the volume of chatter rising in the room. Caleb and Cody were unabashedly sitting with their jaws hanging loosely. Lauren was laughing loudly. Jon-Erik seemed to be explaining and reassuring, but Zach couldn’t listen. This was insanity.

Frankie’s hand slid into Zach’s hair now. Zach’s attention snapped back to Frankie’s face. Frankie’s eyes were wider than normal, his pupils dilated, his cheekbones sharp, his lips wet and glossy. Frankie was smiling and Zach fought to return the smile. Frankie didn’t give Zach further chance to overthink. He kissed Zach. The kiss was a little sloppier than the ones they’d shared at the apartment. Zach couldn’t fight the feeling, his stomach uncurling, the warmth from the alcohol a pleasant flame burning throughout his body now. When the kiss broke, Zach offered a genuine smile, pressing his face into Frankie’s neck, inhaling Frankie’s scent—it was a comfort he never wanted to give up. 

Zach emerged, pressing his lips to Frankie’s again. Zach poured himself into the kiss, pulling on Frankie’s shirt. He needed this—needed him. He was trying—trying to be calm, trying to be okay with everything. This was new. This was strange. This was something he could never— _never_ —explain to any of his friends. This was for them—and it would remain so. Zach suddenly felt more grateful to be alive than he had in years, his heart swelling in his chest. Frankie’s hand squeezed Zach’s thigh when they parted. Frankie offered a quick wink before he turned back to the conversation at the table. Zach could follow slightly better now, his focus shifting from the mystery of the room around him to the table filled with friends. Cody kept asking how it was even possible. He was convinced that what had happened on that stage was terrifyingly real. 

Zach didn’t know when it had happened, but he noticed that the table was full of plates of burgers and fries. He ate voraciously, his stomach happy to digest something other than itself. Frankie ordered another round of drinks as the waitress came by to clear the plates. Zach would’ve said no, but he couldn’t say no to Frankie. Not ever. The second show started with a less vicious intent and Zach let out an audible sigh. Zach clapped with the others, leaning forward to see the show better. He was enjoying himself now, his body alight with excitement, his skin burning where Frankie’s hand was resting on the small of his back. 

Frankie couldn’t control the beaming smile spread across his face. He knew that this was where he was meant to be—with Zach—right now. Zach was opening up, enjoying the strange, mythical, and mystical wonders that only The Box could offer. It was beautiful and rare and Frankie felt privileged to watch. He couldn’t lie, he had been worried briefly earlier that Zach would push Dom out of the booth and run from the room after the first act. Now, all of his worries seemed to have melted away in their kiss. Frankie was downright giddy. He was showing Zach a new side of him, a whole new aspect of his world and Zach was embracing it. It had truly been a lot to ask for and while he’d hoped for it, nothing could have prepared him for the pride he felt now. Zach was the one—Frankie just knew it. 

The lights in the room brightened at the close of the second act. Frankie immediately shooed Dominic from the booth. Frankie poked at Zach’s side making him laugh and squirm out of the booth. He found himself standing before he knew it and stopped suddenly, glancing around the room, wondering if he was suddenly the center of the show. After everything he’d already seen tonight, nothing would surprise him. Zach fought not to show the panic on his face, the apprehension blooming in his stomach. He glanced around the room filled with unknown people, sending off a silent thank you that they seemed to be paying no attention to him. Frankie was practically jumping on his feet as he slid from the booth, his brightly colored and patterned shirt attracting attention from the nearest table. 

Lauren was beside Zach before Frankie could cross the small space. The music that had been playing softly seemed to be getting louder. Three women appeared, strutting across the stage, each dressed in a sequin and fringe adorned short dress. Lauren was jumping on her feet, mirroring the dance of the women on the stage. Soon Dominic was joining her and Zach couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. Frankie’s arms wrapped around his waist. “Tell me you’re having fun,” Frankie murmured against Zach’s ear.

“Always, with you,” Zach answered truthfully.

“Come on,” Frankie commanded. Frankie pulled Zach by the hand, walking to the opposite side of the room where a large staircase disappeared below the room. Frankie wove his way through the collection of performers on the stage. Zach saw the woman who had been hanging from the ceiling at the beginning of the night. At the bottom of the stairs, they squeezed uncomfortably close to the man who had just been naked on the stage mere minutes ago, his body still lacking any measurable clothing. Zach couldn’t help but look for the man and woman who had been on the stage for the first act, but they were no where to be seen. He fought to keep his thoughts from lingering on the pair.

It was a maze downstairs, low light doing little to help Zach’s confusion. Frankie was unfazed, walking with a purpose. He opened a nondescript door, leading to a small cramped room. Clothes lined the back wall. The lights were brighter than any other room in the entire building as far as Zach could tell. The counter was littered with bottles, make-up, and various items that Zach couldn’t name. Although even Zach thought it was fairly obvious, Frankie announced, “this is the dressing room and, if I’m being honest, my favorite place in the building.” Zach nodded in understanding, moving to finger the delicately sequined costume nearest him.

Frankie sat in the nearest seat, Zach now standing awkwardly beside him in the small room. Frankie started telling Zach about the first time he’d been to the The Box. How he’d ended up in this room with the performers, feeling like he’d found a place that he belonged. Frankie was beaming with pride. He pointed to a picture taped to the mirror, explaining that this had been his first night as emcee. The edges of the picture were browned and ragged. A smiling Frankie was in the center with Lauren, Paul, and a man that Zach didn’t recognize with his arm around Frankie. It seemed to be a badge of honor to Frankie. Zach was about to ask for details but was taken aback when Frankie moved quickly to stand in front of him. Frankie stepped closer to Zach, covering Zach’s hand with his own. “I have spent more time in here than I have on that stage. It’s home,” Frankie murmured, “I’m happy you’re here.”

Zach took a half step towards Frankie, his lips parted in anticipation of a kiss when a rush of performers entered the room. They were parted as the men and women jostled around the room, grabbing different costumes and primping in the mirrors. A man sat in the spot Frankie had just occupied, quickly adjusting his make-up. Frankie’s wide smile had returned to his lips, his wistful reverie ended. Zach felt a little cramped as Lauren joined the crowd, talking excitedly with the woman who had been on the chandelier. Frankie joined their conversation which soon became a trip down memory lane, stories pouring from every corner of the room. 

Zach’s eyes never wandered from Frankie’s face. He was drinking in the scene. It wasn’t the names and the stories Frankie insisted on recounting—those came and went through Zach’s head—it was the sparkle in his eye and the way he moved around the tight room, clearly comfortable and commanding in the space. It somehow made Zach feel an overwhelming need to be touching him. Zach’s hands found Frankie’s hips, stepping closer and pressing his face into the crook of Frankie’s neck—drinking in Frankie’s scent, tasting the salt of Frankie’s skin against his lips. Frankie humored him, his hands roaming Zach’s back and tugging gently at the back of Zach’s hair to get him to resurface. 

Frankie was in the midst of a detailed story and stepped away from Zach, his words blending together. Zach was only loosely following along. He knew it had to do with preparing for a show when Frankie paused behind one of the performers, the vanity mirror in front of him. Zach had pulled his phone from his pocket, holding it in his hand for just the right moment. He held it just at the the level of his chest, lining up the shot while Frankie was putting on a show for the whole room, his eyes trained on himself in the mirror. Zach laughed quietly, watching Frankie through the phone. He was waiting for the moment when Frankie glanced at him. Frankie's hand was splayed in front of him to get the attention of the performer who was now seated in what Frankie clearly considered to be his seat. Frankie’s lips were parted in mid sentence as he looked over and Zach snapped the picture. He hit send as he saw Frankie’s eyes glimmer, his lips curling up into a smile, his hand reaching out for Zach’s phone.

“Hey! No pictures. Remember?” Frankie asked, his smile betraying his lack of actual indignation.

“But you take pictures,” Zach countered, pointing to the picture Frankie had shown him earlier. He stuffed his phone deep in his pocket before crowding against Frankie in the small space.

“I’m special,” Frankie retorted, his head held a little higher, his eyes refusing to meet Zach’s. 

Zach laughed now, his arms wrapped around Frankie’s waist. He knew the face Frankie must be making—his lips pursed and his eyes blinking in exaggeration. “Oh, is that what we’re calling it now?” Zach teased. Frankie’s arms were encircling Zach now, pulling him closer as he laughed at the jab. Zach’s lips were against Frankie’s neck again, his tongue leaving a warm trail to Frankie’s ear. Zach bit down, pulling Frankie’s earlobe.

Frankie sucked in a sharp breath, his hand falling down to squeeze Zach’s ass. “Be careful baby, I bite back,” Frankie divulged.

Zach whispered, “I’m counting on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1/16!! Lol. So...I'll see you in a year when I next update this fic? Ok, cool, it's a date.
> 
> I'm kidding. Mostly. ;-)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
